


Bubble Wand

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bottom Awsten Knight, College, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Object Penetration, Photography, Top Jawn, Versatile Awsten, Versatile Jawn, bubble wand, how is that not a tag yet, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: Jawn fucks Awsten with a bubble wand





	Bubble Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Waterparks specifically requested fanfiction about them to read on their podcast, so here is a gift for them.  
> Disclaimer that I don't condone rpf unless they ask for it.  
> Also I edited this a bunch

“Dude, why am I doing this again?” Awsten asked.

“Because I have a photo assignment and you owe me for taking free pics of your band for Instagram,” Jawn replied.

“Okay, but why am I in a tub with my clothes on? And why do I have a bubble wand?” 

Jawn rubbed his eyes. He had stayed up ‘til 2 am last night reading fanfiction. Of Awsten. Not that he would ever tell him that. He wasn't sure that Awsten was into guys and regardless he would never go for him, Jawn had been pining for Awsten for years. He'd jokingly brought it up a couple times to gage his reaction, but Awsten never took him seriously. So when Jawn’s photo professor had given out the project of depicting something seemingly normal but out of place that incorporated 3 states of matter - liquid, gas, and solid - Jawn saw the chance to get Awsten wet and or naked and took it. 

“It's the irony of it, man” Jawn said as he switched out the lens on his camera. 

“What's happening is I’m washing me and my clothes, bitch” Awsten said.

“She drunk as fuck,"Jawn quoted back.

“I'm washing me and my clothes," Awsten twisted his legs in the water and wrapped his arms around himself. Jawn felt himself salivate as the wet shirt hugged Awsten's shoulders. Jawn dressed him in a faux leather jacket over a white v-neck and ripped jeans. It wasn't really Awsten's normal look at all - but Jawn had a thing for it ok? And it added to his theme of conflicting mediums. Awsten with his pink hair, glittery highlighter on his cheeks, and dark eyelash extensions contrasted with the bad boy look - and he represented a solid, water was the liquid, and the bubbles Awsten was supposed to be blowing were gas.

“It's not that I don't love getting wet and doing weird shit, but why did you have to choose the worst clothes to get wet in? I feel like I'm constricted by Gwen Stefani’s voice in corporeal form along with Shakira's voice. It's uncomfortable and I want a sweet escape.”

“I thought you loved Shakira!”

“I do, but I don't want to have her goat voice coating my ass. I am uncomfortable and my hips don't lie,” Awsten wiggled his ass in the water to make a point. Jawn laughed. 

“What? You like my ass too? Do you wanna be covering it because at this point anything would be better than sitting in wet jeans in cold water.”

“I'd do way more than cover it dude,” Jawn licked his lips seductively, “and you said the water was too hot when I turned it on so you don't get to complain.”

“Come on, can I at least take off the jeans - or get something to warm me up? I've been blowing bubbles from this dildo of a bubble wand for like 42 minutes, you have to have gotten the shots you need by now.”

Jawn had. But he liked watching Awsten's nips harden in the cold, and the water drip down his neck and the jeans hugging his thighs okay so maybe he was a bad friend and popping a semi because of his bro was not cool but he was eternally thirsty and blue balling and god dammit he deserved nice things. 

"Fuck it I'm turning on the lava from hell and taking off the jeans and you can't stop me." Awsten crawled forward, sloshing the bathwater out of the tub and onto Jawn's pants. Since he was kneeling it got all over his crotch and shit now Awsten would be able to see his hardening dick. Fuck his life. And Awsten was swaying his hips from side to side as he fiddled with the sink knob making Jawn stare at his cute and perky ass that he had been dreaming of reaming for the past few years. And now it was right in his face and Awsten was groaning at the water temperature and the sounds went straight (or not so straight, gay)into his ears and out to his dick. Lord help him. Jawn tried to will his boner away before Awsten sat back and saw it, but to no avail. Awsten raised his eyebrows in surprise then smiled greedily. 

“You were serious about wanting to cover my ass weren't you, Jawn." he lay back against the back of the tub and laced his hands behind his head. Good lord. Was he tightening his abs for show? It was like Jawn's head nodded against his will while his mind screamed and screamed like the fan girls at Awsten's shows. He knew how they felt when they saw him, he felt the same, more. But they never got to see him like this, all laid out like a meal. Wait where did this come from, had Awsten finally noticed him?

“Give me the bubble wand. You’re gonna take off your clothes.” Jawn said.

“Only if you do too, bro.” said Awsten 

“Oh believe me, I will.” 

“I can’t believe we’re about to fuck in the bathroom.” joked Awsten as he shrugged his jacket off and tugged his wet shirt over him like he was unwrapping a present and the present was his nip nops.

“I can't believe I'm about to fuck you.” said Jawn.

"What took you so long? I have been giving you signals forever. Like I literally will sit on your lap and try and grind into your dick. "

"I thought you were just being friendly! " 

"Yeah, friendly with your dick!" Awsten unzipped his jeans and shoved them down as far as he could. He looked sexy as hell and stupid as hell because they clung to his knees, wet jeans suck. You know what else is going to suck though? Jawn on Awsten 's dick. Jawn climbed into the tub throwing off his shirt and hastily stepped out of his jeans and wrapped an arm around Awsten's slender waist pulled him tight against his body and kissed him soundly. Jawn made his way down his body mouthing at is tensing stomach muscles and pretty, soft happy trail of brown hair that led to his even prettier dick. He suckled on the head and lapped up his precum. Awsten moaned and began slowly fucking Jawn's mouth. Jawn made a noise of approval.

"You look so good sucking me, but I want you in my ass." Awsten turned around and picked up the discarded bubble wand. "Since we don't have condoms and I don't want to risk hitting it raw we're just going to have to make due " Awsten handed it to Jawn and assumed the position in the tub.

Jawn spread Awsten's cheeks and found a butt plug.He pulled it out and shoved the bubble wand in. Awsten yelped.

"Warn a guy before you impale him, dipshit!"

"You had a plug in, you're fine." 

Jawn wiggled the wand around trying to find Awsten 's prostate Awsten keened as it bumped into that sensitive area. 

"Oh yeah Jawn, right there!" Awsten breathed. 

"You like that, baby?" Jawn crooned as he jabbed the wand at the spot, loving the stretch of Awsten’s pretty hole around the pink plastic of the tube. Awsten let out a broken moan and fell onto his elbows, wetting his hair and sloshing the water around them.

"Thank god I used a bunch of -AH- lube -AH oh- on the plug" he panted. Jawn responded by pulling on Awsten's cock and pushing the wand hard against his prostate, making Awsten seize up and come all over Jawn's fist with a low moan. He put a hand over Jawn's and grinned.

"Your turn."


End file.
